


Trains

by Writing-The-Impractical-Jokers (writingfanfic)



Category: Impractical Jokers
Genre: F/M, Napping, Sleepiness, Trains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 21:10:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15649002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingfanfic/pseuds/Writing-The-Impractical-Jokers
Summary: For the prompt: 'can you do a short drabble where Q falls asleep on the reader and they think it’s the cutest thing ever?'Big sleep colonel bear.





	Trains

_Rrr-rrr-rrr._

You aren’t sure what the noise is for a moment – you’re dozing off on the train, watching everything pass, as Q leans on your shoulder and kisses your neck, and then suddenly… is your phone on vibrate?

You turn your head as much as you can, and he is still leaning on you – his chest is rising and falling peacefully, and as that rumble sounds again, you realise he’s snoring with his mouth open. He’s asleep on your arm, and you smile gently, kissing the top of his head.

“Wmbmf.” He snuggles down gently, cuddling your arm, and then that snore comes again, rumbling through your shoulder. You look up – in the seats opposite you is an old woman, and she smiles at the two of you.

“He’s been asleep for about ten minutes,” she whispers, and you coo silently, gently stroking his hair. You’re not sure you’ve ever seen Q this at peace – even if he’s not exactly wild or outgoing, he exudes a sort of nervous energy. But right now, he is adorable – you lean against him, and close your eyes. An hour can’t hurt…

 


End file.
